


Usual Behavior for Little Miss Perfect

by AngellTheNinth



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Amity and Luz have been dating for some time, but this is the first time they talk about going an a real date.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Usual Behavior for Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Some Lumity fluff! Hope you like it!

Its been a few weeks since Luz and Amity became girlfriends. It was Amity who finally worked up the nerve to confess to her long time crush. Its been over a year since the human girl managed to sneak her way into Amity’s heart. And that whole year was a complete emotional roller-coaster. Amity patched things up with Willow, stood up for Luz and Willow in front of Boscha, danced with Luz at Grom, got teased by her siblings for her crush and even her teacher Lilith and Eda the Owl Lady noticed her crush.

It had been a whole year of emotions and Luz being oblivious to her feelings while everyone else noticed them. Amity finally decided to confess her feelings and quite honestly she was expecting to be rejected because she thought that Luz didn’t like her back.

So imagine her surprise when it turned out that Luz liked her as well. Luz explained that she liked Amity for a few months but wasn’t sure if Amity liked her back. That’s when Amity knew without a shadow of a doubt that no matter how clever and smart Luz could be, she’s completely dense when it comes to romantic feelings.

But hey they were dating now, things would get easier. Or at least that’s what Amity thought. She thought that finally she would stop being a blushing mess around Luz now that Luz was aware of her feelings and reciprocated them. But in fact it somehow got even worse than usual.

Now whenever Luz would do stuff like hold her hand, kiss her on the cheek or on the lips, hug her, tell her that she’s cute or pretty, cuddle with her or anything else romantic, Amity would combust. She loved all the things she did with Luz, and honestly just spending time with her reading Azura books was enough to make her heart skip a beat.

“Amity, hey Boiling Isles to Amity!” Luz’s voice made her turn her head.

She saw the human grinning at her, and she was really close. That made amity jump back and stumble a bit she caught herself. She cleared her throat but she felt herself blushing.

“Sorry Luz, I was just thinking about something.”

“Something about me?” Luz winked at her and smiled.

“Uh... maybe.” Amity looked away and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Luz chucked at her. Its a wonderful sound for Amity. Likewise Luz said on multiple occasions that she loved when Amity laughed. Then the chuckling stopped and Amity saw that Luz turned serious.

“So, um well...” now it was Luz’s turn to blush and Amity was immediately curious.

Luz rubbed the back of her neck and her eyes flicked from Amity to the floor a few times. Then she took a deep breath and got this determined look on her face.

“Since we’ve been dating for a while, a month now to be exact, I wanted to ask you on a date. An official one I mean!” Luz was blushing as she was saying this and Amity could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

“Oh! I... Of course Luz! I would love to go with you.” Amity replied in a soft, but also excited voice. She can’t believe that they haven’t been on an official date yet.

Luz immediately perked up and gave Amity a hug. Amity yelped but then melted into the hug and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Luz gave her a little peck on the cheek as they separated, which made the young witch blush.

“How does this weekend sound? We can go to town, get a bite to eat, walk around, get into some trouble.” Luz laughed as she said that last part.

This made Amity laugh too, “Sure Luz, that sounds great.” Amity was sure that they can’t get into that much trouble, at least she hoped so. Although with Luz you never know. But being fugitives from the law together sounds so romantic.

“You’re spacing out again.”

“Sorry!” Amity blushed again.

“How are you so cute?!” Luz laughed as she spoke, “I gotta go now, I look forward to our date!” Luz walked off and waved at Amity while smiling widely.

Amity waved back at her, returning her smile. It wasn’t until Luz was out of sight and Amity had a little to think, that she figured out that she was actually gonna go on a date with Luz in a few days.

“Oh my Titan.” She whispered to herself, “What am I gonna wear?!”


End file.
